The Story of Fi
by Jinxzero
Summary: " We lived in the Kingdom in the Land Below before the Great War. You worked in the library and archives...i was studying magic. We were the best of friends in your eyes,but to me,it was something more...we always had the best of times...you always laughed and smiled at everything..." GhiraFi. Its my first FF ever, it runs into an RP group :) enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fi, Hylia, Ghirahim, Demise, The Isle of Songs, or any of the other locations, characters, or songs mentioned or involved in this fanfiction. All those belong to Nintendo and are being used for "fair use" as described by the Copyright Act in the U.S Constitution.

The Story of Fi

Chapter 1: In the Beginning...

"Fi..awaken, Fi..Spirit of the Sacred Sword..."

I slowly began to open my weary new eyes. As they began to adjust to my surroundings; I saw that i was lying on the end of a long path that lead out into and open circular room. I searched around the room a little more and I saw her. The one who created me, the Great Goddess Hylia.

"Rise, Fi..." She softly commanded me. I pushed on the cold stone floor and raised myself to a sitting position. I felt something under me. I felt around and found it to be a sword. The sword had a very long blade, a purple hilt with a green wrapped design around it and a golden triangle design. I observed it as I moved it in the light. "The Triforce." Hylia stated "That is the crest on the sword you are holding in your hands. It represents balance between the three Goddesses and their powers of all lands. Power," as she said it the top triangle glowed, "Wisdom," the bottom left triangle glowed, "and Courage," the bottom right glowed. "I have created this, along with many other things to leave behind when i am gone from this world. I have created you to stay behind and guard them, Fi. It is your sole purpose...your mission."

I listened intently to every word Hylia spoke. She then began to tell me everything about the world she had created and what was to occur in the future...

I had become comfortable with my surroundings. My little sky island Great Hylia called The Isle of Songs. That reason being that you could always hear the distant sound of a harp playing somewhere, but you could never quite find where the sound was coming was a stone courtyard that circled endlessly with statues and plant life everywhere.A floating bridge connected it with huge stone tower. One day, Great Hylia found me balance walking ontop of one of the statues.

"Fi..there is something I have to tell you.."

I stepped off of the statue and floated down to meet her. I bowed. Something of a habit I could never really break." What is it, Your Grace?" I was also very bad at not being formal when I spoke. "I will be giving up the life of a deity and will soon be reborn as a mortal."

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" I was sure I already knew.

"You know what I mean Fi." She looked at me.

"Why exactly? You never said you would leave us before. How will you protect your people? The land will be in chaos without you!"

"I have planned this through..if there is chaos in the land and my people are in danger, that is when an individual that I chose will awaken as my chosen hero, one who will be able to defeat any manner of evil."

"...I...I understand." I look down.

"...But of course," She took my chin and made me look at her " I want you to stay behind to guide my hero."

"What?!"

"Yes. You are the only one capable enough to do it...I will admit, I knew this day would come. Which is why i created you from the Master Sword. Someone i could trust to guide my hero without failure, without flaws." She said with a slight smile on her face. I beamed.

"Really?! Do you mean it Your Grace?"

"Yes," her face then became serious "but this is not the form you shall stay in. Humans are too weak...I shall give you another form, a stronger one. I just need to figure out what form though..." My smile faded.

"..Oh." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dont be discouraged, Fi...I will return in a few days time. Then, your new journey shall begin." she smiled slightly.

"Yes, Your Grace."

She smiled and disappeared. I was left to wander through the courtyard as usual. To ponder the things that were sure to come...

Chapter 2: Ghirahim

Snap.

I turned to see what had made the sound. There was nothing here between the hedges that could've made a sound besides myself. There were no stray twigs on the ground, nothing. After a minute i decided to ignore it and keep walking. Then I felt as though I was being followed. I stopped and turned around, but no one was there. I started to get very suspicious, but, again, brushed it off and continued walking back towards the Tower of Songs.

When I walked out of the hedges and came upon the Tower, I heard the sound again. Snap. And then I saw where it came from. I looked up, and standing on the top of the entryway of the Tower, was what seemed to be a woman at first glance. But a second look told me it was a man. He had white hair cut short but came down to cover his right eye. His white clothes were more or less there and had diamond shaped holes in them. He was leaning on one leg and had a hand on his hip. He spoke. "So!...This is what the Goddess has come up with to compete with me!" He half chuckled and looked me up and down "Well...I wouldnt say its a terrible job...still not as breathtaking as I!"

I was almost offended by this comment. "Who are you?"

He opened his arms graciously as he said this, "I am the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim! And you my dear, are my slightly less fabulous counterpart, just an attempt of that Goddess to duplicate my powers and beauty!" He started caressing his own face and i almost got sick.

I scoffed and said, "Well what force of nature would make you so confident?"

Ghirahim snapped and disappeared.I heard another snap and he reapeared right in front of me. He leaned forward and pointed a white-gloved finger to my face." Because, Darling, looking at you, my so called counterpart, anything near as beautiful as you must be blindingly goregous." He poked my nose and licked his lips. I backed up with a disgusted look on my face.

"Oh come now, Darling. Dont be afraid!"

"What do you want with me? Why are you here?"

He sighed. "Well...when my master told me that the Goddess had created a counterpart of myself i decided that there could only be one me and set out to kill you..."

I backed up a bit more.

"But...," he looked at me "now I think i may just have you join me."

"No." I didnt even need to give it any thought. Ghirahim was not pleased by this at all. He snapped again and a black sword closely representing the Master Sword appeared out of thin air.

"wha-?! how did you?!"

"You like it?" Ghirahim asked as he stroked the sword "What? you cant summon your birth-sword? Aw...what a pity..if you had joined me I would've personally taught you." He looked back at me "Still set in your ways..Fi?"

"Yes..." I was a bit scared at this point and Ghirahim sensed it. He charged at me with his sword and i floated out out of the way. When he missed he chuckled and said, "It seems as though we have different specialties...but I'm the one with the weapons here!" He snapped again and this time red diamonds appeared around him. He half laughed and snapped again. The diamonds came flying towards me at a deadly rate. I screamed out of surprise and dodged most of them, letting one nick my arm on accident. I floated away and dropped to the ground and started running. Ghirahim snapped and disappeared.

I kept running until he appeared right in front of me. Before i was sure what happened, he managed to cut my side. I grabbed where he hit me and ran back towards the Tower. I emerged from the hedges and collapsed at the entrance to the Tower. With heavy breathing, I removed my hand and saw that my dress was stained red with my blood. I parted the rip in my clothes and examined the wound. It wasnt so deep but was still bleeding a decent amount. I looked around still weary that Ghirahim was still there, lurking ,somewhere behind the hedges. Until I heard the snap again i eased myself a little. I put my hand over the wound and took a deep breath and concentrated. A blue light glowed from my hand and the wound slowly healed. I sat there for a while trying to process what exactly happened and thinking how i would hide this from Great Hylia.

Chapter 3: A New Form

"In a few weeks time, the effects will take place...by then, everything will be set in place."

"Yes, Your grace." I hadnt realized how fast these last few days had gone. The day of Great Hylia's departure was growing nearer. I will admit i wasnt sure i was ready, but if this is what the Great Goddess created me for, I would complete my mission without failure.

Days went by, and when Great Hylia went back to the Land Below I was left alone again on the Isle of Songs. One day while i was creating a flower crown out of boredom, I began thinking back on the last time i was alone. I was fearful that Ghirahim would show up once again. He was so much more powerful than I was. How did he get like that? Why was he able to summon his birth-sword? And...why did he seem so..drawn to me? If he came back I dont know if I would be able to fight him off. And then, as if right on cue. Snap. I immediately tensed up and looked around.

I felt his presence behind me. "Well hello there,Fi." My eyes widened, the fear this guy put inside me was ridiculous and he knew it. "Why dont you stand up and greet me, Darling?" He snapped and i was unwillingly lifted up to a standing position. Still wide eyed. Ghirahim put a hand on my shoulder. "Why dont you turn around so i can see that pretty face of yours?" I choked up my fear and managed to speak, but my voice was shaky, "What do you want from me?" Ghirahim's hand left my shoulder. "Hmmm...now thats an interesting question...," He took a few steps as he pondered. Then he came back towards me and put two hands on my shoulders "...what do i want from you?" He squeezed my shoulders. I jerked myself away from him and turned to face him. He sighed. "Still stuck in your ways i see...but i wont worry...i know youll give in to me one day..." He got a half smile on his face. "Just...go away...you have no reason to be here..!" I was rather proud of myself for mustering up the courage to say that. "Oh no i assure you i have a reason."

"heh..and what would that be?"

"im bored..."

"...bored?"

"yes...im just resting before the action soon to unfold. You see my master has given me the pleasure of resurrecting him after..well..im sure you would know."

"...i do..."

"Pretty down about that huh?"

"why do you care?!" i said, keeping eye contact with the ground.

"Ooooh come now, darling dont be like that!" he tried to put an arm around me but i shoved it off. "Fine be that way. But as i said before, you will give into me..one day..." he disappeared. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

The next day Great Hylia came back from the Land Below.

"I've come to see you off, my freind."

"..see me off, your Grace?" She chuckled a bit. "Fi, my friend. Your day has finally come. Everything is complete, now you and I must make our next move in our new forms. Together." she smiled. I know she was just trying to make it easier on me. There was doubt in my mind that ever since she told me that once my mission was complete, so would be my life. But,really, what sort of life did i have? So i would serve my purpose and then leave this world.

"Of course, Your Grace..." i bowed deeply. But she grabbed my hand and i came up. I looked at her sort of puzzled. she smiled. "No need my dear friend. we are in this together." I smiled back. "...together..." Then the spells took over.

I could see my pale skin turn glassy and blue. The top of my head became pointed. slowly i could see and feel my eyes glaze over with blue. I saw my last glimpse of a smiling Great Hylia, and then, everything went dark...

I opened my eyes. there was nothing around, but darkness. I saw Great Hylia. She spoke to me in an echoy voice. "Im afraid it will take some time, Fi. youll have to wait here."

"Yes, Your Grace." i bowed.

"I must go now.."she looked up and smiled. a light shown on her face.

"where?"

"..to be born again." Her body faded into light and vanished. As she did the Isle of Songs came into focus around me, but it was time, there was rain...

Chapter 4: Awaken, Master of the Sacred Sword

"Fates upon you, chosen hero. Fight for peace, upon the great land..."

My eyes opened once again to the sound of my Goddess. Her voice rang out in the distance. I knew, that now was the time to act and begin my mission. I must now awaken my Master.

I came to him in a dream, urging him to find me once he woke up. But the message was interrupted by the Goddess' Loftwing.

Later that same day, the Goddess was stolen by a familiar dark magic. It was now or never. i had to get my master to draw the Skyward Sword tonight. So i teleported to his living quarters and beckoned him to the sword the only way i knew how.

When he took the sword in hand i immediatly felt the bond was complete. I could fully recognize my true Master and his capabilities as the Goddess' Chosen Hero. "Link...my Master."

By morning, Master Link had prepared himself for the journey to the Land Below. It was my job to lead him on the right path to the Goddess, only hoping that her Grace would remember her past life in time...

Chapter 5: The Goddess' Servant

As we landed in the region known as The Faron Woods, another servant of the Goddess showed herself. Impa, a now shriveled old woman, protecting the Sealed Grounds. The place where Demise, Hylia's enemy was sealed before she sacrificed herself and turned into a mortal. I knew she has sensed my presence as another servant. Just as i was about to show myself, a terrible rumbling began.

Outside, the seal restraining demise was coming undone. It was up to Master Link to keep him, or rather, his current form, at bay. But i sensed another magic here. a familiar one. A dark one. Ghirahim was near. I wanted to appear and search for him. I didnt want him to interfere with master Link's battle or possibly make the Imprisoned Demise stronger in some way. He wasnt fully resurrected yet, so i doubt that Ghirahim had planned this. But i could not abandon my Master at this time.

Once the Imprisoned was sleeping once more, Impa pointed Master Link in the direction to a temple deep within the forest where Her Grace was headed.

Sure enough, just as i had expected, Ghirahim was inside the temple. He was trying to break down the solid gold doors which i sensed Hylia to be behind. I knew he would be after her to resurrect his Master. He stopped. "...i knew it was you Fi..." He never turned or moved his mouth. He spoke to me with his mind. He always did say we were counterparts,i just never really believed him.

Soon enough a fight ensued between Ghirahim and Master Link. At one point during the fight,i felt the Skyward Sword be thrust from Master Link's hands. I was now being held by Ghirahim. He examined my blade with his cold fingers. It sent chills down my spine. He knew i was in there. He spoke to me with his mind once more, " Long time no see...i was beginning to think i had lost you there for a while, Fi." I did not answer. Ghirahim began to caress my sword and said aloud "Such a beautiful blade...a child like you could never fully master it..what a shame." He threw the blade and Master Link caught it just in time.

Eventually Ghirahim fled the fight. I knew we would be meeting again soon...

I was awaiting my Masters return from the Spirit World in the Faron Woods when i heard a familiar sound. Snap. And then he appeared looking rather..down. Not his usual self. "Ghirahim..?" I kept cautious because even though he was connected to me, i still could never tell what he might do.

Ghirahim did not speak for a long time. I began to wonder if he was just waiting for the Sky Child to reawaken so that he could have revenge. But he didnt. Once he finally spoke, it was in a soft voice i have never heard him use before."You really dont remember...do you..?" I wanted to ask him what he meant, but what came out was, "I do not comprehend your statement.."

"...I cant believe it...it really happened..."

"Excuse me?"

Ghirahim didnt answer for a few seconds. Then out of no where, he drew his sword and stabbed The Sky Child while he was still in the Spirit World, injuring his spirit. On the inside i gasped, but on the outside i remained calm.

"If you want this Child to return to the Physical World, come to The Isle of Songs. Alone." Ghirahim snapped and disappeared in a flurry of diamonds.

If what Ghirahim said is true, then Link has only had a minor set back in the Spiritual World which shall delay him during his Trial. It would not be wise of me to leave him in this state, But if he is ever to return to the Physical World, then I must.

Chapter 6: They Way We Were

"So you came...Maybe there is some humanity left in you..."

I did not answer. After a long pause, Ghirahim seemed to get frustrated with me and took me by the shoulders. Once he did I became the old me. The one i remember being all that time before Hylia sacrificed herself. I was human again. I pulled away from Ghirahim and gasped.I was not in the same clothes i was before though. I was wearing what resembled the clothing style of the people of Skyloft. "Wh-what..?! I covered my mouth. This was the first time a have heard my real voice in ages. I slipped on the wet cobblestone and just sat there looking up at him.

Ghirahim gave a twisted look that was almost a smile, but not in the usual sense. I could tell that he was still frustrated about something, i just didnt know what. I slowly dropped my hand and stared at him, unsure of what was to come next. After a long silence he spoke. "How could you not remember this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS! YOU! Just like this! Right here! Has she taken EVERYTHING from you?!"

"I dont know what your talking about!" That old feeling came back to me, the one i always associate with him, fear. "...it was here...in this very spot...right where your sitting." He looked down at me and all i could do was sit there with a quizical look on my face. He continued, "...this is where you came to get help...this is where...SHE...stole your memories...THIS...is where i found you..after-...this is where you died.."

"...wh-" He looked away from me and recited, " We lived in the Kingdom in the Land Below before the Great War. You worked in the library and archives...i was studying magic. We were the best of friends in your eyes..but to me..it was something more...we always had the best of times...you always laughed and smiled at everything..."

"..."

"..then the Great War started...and..i went away..and became what i am...When Demise finally over ran that City i came back and warned you to get out...but you refused...you wanted me to come with you...i remember those tears in your eyes..and for once i actually thought-" he looked at me then looked away. "...then Demise got to you..he knew what you were destined for..so he tried to kill you. You somehow managed to get to the Isle of Songs to pray to the goddess for help..to stay alive long enough to help me...but she took away your memories...your emotions...everything...there was nothing left...she ruined everything..."

There was no doubt in this mans eyes, nothing that could lead me to believe that he was lying. Not a single thing. This was real, raw emotion pouring out of what i had previously known to be a cold Demon Lord.

I knew i should speak here but, "Ghirahim...I-" was all i could utter before he grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up to a standing position. Thats when he kissed me.

Chapter 7: Before The Storm

I stepped up onto the stool and stretched out trying to put a book back onto the very top shelf of the "Z" section of the archives. I could almost reach it when the stool wobbled and fell from under me. i shrieked as i fell but was caught by a pair of fairly muscular arms. a low voiced "Whoa!" came from the body attached to them. I gasped and looked at his face, Ghirahim. My best friend since childhood, his white hair covering more of his face than usual due to his rushed attempt to break my fall. i smiled and let out an airy laugh. "You could be more careful next time or ill just have to stay here with you forever!" He laughs and so do i. He puts me down and i straighten my clothes. "thank you, Ghirahim! Your my hero!" I say clasping my hands against my face dramatically. Ghirahim takes a step back with his long legs and takes a deep bow and says grandly. "all in the persuit of fabulousness my dear!" I burst out into laughter, Ghirahim soon follows.

We sit outside on the steps that lead out of the back of the Archives back to back. A spell book rests on my leg as i read alloud parts of incantations and ingredients and Ghirahim completes them. And then, out of no where, "Do you believe what theyre saying? About the War?"

"...what?" i closed the book and turned my head to try and see him. all i saw was his profile. His sharp nose peeking through the white hair that covered his right eye. "They say that Hylia cant hold off this King of Demons...that he is too powerful even for her. Do you believe that?"

There are rumors going around about the end of the world, the one enemy that could possibly end the Goddess Hylia. I didnt believe them at first but then i began to think. Every good has an equal evil. What should make Hylia any different?

"...i guess not.."

"you guess not?"

"Well i mean, im not sure. You hear different things from different people, so im not exactly sure what to believe."

"oh..."

"why do you ask?"

Ghirahim paused and leans his head back onto mine. "i was just hoping that he would kill Bender first whenever he decides to kill us all."

I sit up and turn to look at him fully "Ghirahim..."

Ghirahim keeps a straight face " I was only kidding..." But i know he wasnt. I would wish on Benders death as well. Hes beaten Ghirahim his whole life. Physically and mentally. It just isnt fair, Ghirahim did nothing to deserve it, ever.

I hear shouting in the next alley over. I am about to run the other way when i hear Ghirahim shout in pain. I stop wide eyed and run toward him. As i turn the corner i see Ghirahim swipe his hand and blood fly from Bender's mouth as he screams. Benders matted brown hair and disheveled clothing suggests that he has been beaten prior to what i have just seen. His two lackies flee wimpering pitifully. Bender, however, lays on the ground whining and holding his jaw, Ghirahim stepping over him, all i can see is his sharp profile peeking through his hair. Bender scoots back, gets up and runs silently. Ghirahim stands there breathing heavy, he sounds angry, frustrated. I stand there wide eyed. He turns and sees me and i see him too. His eyes have dark rings under them, they look sunken in and sickly. His skin looks paler when its spattered with his own blood. All i can do is stare, i dont know what to think. Ghirahim has never fought back before, i didnt think he would be one to do it. But he just did. I finally find something to say and open my mouth more than the small gap it is now, but something stops me. Rumbling. Intense rumbling coming toward the city. I look down the alleyway and see a huge dust cloud coming toward us. When i look back, Ghirahim is gone and i dash back down the alley towards the Archives.

The next day, after the raid. Many people went missing or were found dead. Among the deceased was my caretaker, my grandfather. I had no one left except for Ghirahim, until he was pronounced missing as well by the Mage's Academy. I broke down. I had nothing and no one left, i was completely alone. I had no more faith in the goddess Hylia, how could she let something like this happen? I was sure about my thoughts now, war is coming,no, not coming. War is upon us, and we may all im okay with that, because i have nothing left to live for.

Two weeks passed and none of the missing citizens had been found. It was late and i was rearranging books and scrolls because i couldnt sleep. I hadnt slept in two weeks now. I take a book and poise it over the shelf as i move a few others out of the way to slide it in, when two white gloved hands cover mine. I freeze, but as i look down at them i realize, i know these hands. I let go of the book as the gloved hands wrap around me. My eyes are wide and i am still frozen. These are not the hands i know, they used to be warm, now they are cold. For a long time we stay like that, until he breaks the silence. "Run away."

"..what?" i say breathlessly.

"You have to go...Master Demise is going to over run the city tonight."

i break away from him and turn to see him and gasp. He has totally transformed. His once pale skin is now a gray, he wears a skimpy white outfit with diamond pattern cut out of it. His red cape which he used to wear all the time is not cut and styled with the same diamond pattern as his clothes. I look into his eyes searching for some reminants of the Ghirahim i know. To my surprise its there...but i is fading,fast. "Ghirahim.." i say choking back tears "what happened to you?"

"Ive become stronger. Better. Ive realized my true purpose, Fi."

"and what would that be?" i ask, fearing the answer.

"To serve my Master, Demise, the King of the Demons as Demon Lord Ghirahim!" He pushes me against the shelf by my shoulders so suddenly that the books shake. I wince and he continues " You HAVE to get out of here Fi! He is going to burn this place to the ground and kill everyone in sight. Ecspecially you! if he finds you he WILL kill you! he knows your destiny! And if you dont join him he will end you! you HAVE to run! NOW!"

"Ghirahim i dont understand what your saying!"

" JUST GO!"

"NO! i want to help you! I want the Ghirahim i know!"

"HES GONE! that loser is GONE! hes a nobody! hes never coming back!"

"Ghirahim PLEASE!" im crying now. ive never felt like this looking at him before. i want him to be around me, that way he was that hes been gone all this time i realize how much i loved having him around. I love him. And i want him back.

" dont you understand what im telling you?! GO! " he pushes me in the opposite direction, towards the door. I hear the rumbling again. So does Ghirahim. he looks in the direction its coming from then back at me. " RUN! NOW!" I do. i turn and run out of the Archives and into the street. People are everywhere running, carrying their belongings, children, anything they could salvedge. The fires have already started. Monsters runnig around with giant weapons terrorizing citizens. Killing them. I cant bear to watch, i run to the only place i can think of. The Temple where Hylia is supposed to be. I need her help, she is the only one i can think of that could help.

I turn a corner to take a short cut but am knocked down by a blunt force. I look up and towering above me is a huge male figure with fire for hair and souless eyes. This is him, this is Demise.

Chapter 8: Selfless

"But what about all those things that you said before? You acted like you had never met me before..."

"I was trying to see if it was really you in there, only the old you would catch anything that i said!"

I stay silent for a moment. I do remember, but im not sure if i want ghirahim to know that. I still dont trust him.

" You cant stand there and tell me that you dont remember anything...Fi you cant do that..."

I shake my head and look down hoping that he cant read my expression. Ghirahim grows exceptionally angry "I HATE HER!" i gasp and step back but as i do, i am transported back to the Faron Woods where Master Link is still knelt down against the Skyward Sword in the Spirit World. I realize i am back to my Spirit form, inside i sigh but nothing happens on the outside. Then Master Link awakens to my relief.

As i stare up at the Demon King looming above me, he stares down with his souless firey eyes. For a while thats all that occurs until he speaks in a low grumbling voice that sounds like more than one voice. "Kindred Spirit, your time has come to join me or die...your choice..."

That is all he has time to say before a blast of magic hits him in the back of the head.

Tetora, the mysterious fighter. She was also somewhat of a friend to me. Whenever Ghirahim wasnt around, Tetora was. She would always come to The Archives but we would be the only two there, so naturally we would talk to each other. I knew that she fought, but i never knew exactly why or how. she always kept the majority of her face hidden with a red cloth as well.

Demise jerked his head back to see Tetora standing there in a fighting stance, her eyes focused. "So...youve come to protect your property, Wench?" Tetora stood and took the question silently, she didnt move.

What is going on? It seemed that Demise knew Tetora, but how could he?

I could only stare and try to process what was happening before me. Before I knew it; Tetora jumped onto Demise and pulled out a knife. Demise pushed her off with what seemed like no effort at all. He came around with surprising speed and grabbed me by the throat before I could process it. Tetora stopped and stared, if not mistakenly, wide eyed. My hands didnt even fit around Demise's knuckles gripping my neck.

Everything was at a stand still, Demise and Tetora's eye locked, when suddenly Demise moved his head and looked toward me. He moved back to Tetora and with his gaze unmoving, pulled out his giant glowing sword making a shrieking noise as it came out. My eyes widened from the sight of it and the growing pressure in my head. Demise, keeping his souless eyes locked with Tetora's. I see three things happen, one: Tetora lunging toward me with her gloved hand outstretched. Two: the rain washing the blood down the street. Three: Demise's blade rush through my gut.

that is all I have time to remember before i realize that the area that Master Link is decending is not safe. Something has interfered with the wind and pressure of the Eldin Volcano. The wind blows him off course and as a result he goes crashing to the ground.

I awake a while later and emerge from the Skyward Sword. The Sword rests blade down in the dirt inside the Eldin Cavern. I hear the low hum of the bubbling volcano and the mindless grunts of nearby Bokoblins. I now realize the reason the volcano and winds were off, Ghirahim is present and he has gotten stronger, closer to his goal. This cannot be good.

I realize that i cannot do much but simply wait for Master Link to awaken and retrieve the Skyward Sword, so i shrink back into the sword and try to remember more of my own past.

I am awake. I am breathing shallowly. I am alive. The rain falls washing blood through the cobblestone streets. The blood of innocent people, the blood of the people i knew, my blood; all running together being washed away like nothing ever happened.

And then i realize, I am alive. How can this be? Demise's blade went through me. Was it Tetora? Tetora! I look around searching for her but there is nothing around me. I take this as a sign, something has kept me alive. I have to get to Hylia, the only person on this earth that could help me now. I have to help what little fragments of my life that I have left. No matter what happens I want to help Ghirahim.

My vision clears and I can see further away from me. I see Tetora, she is being held against the wall of a stone building by her throat. Demise is holding her there. It takes me a moment to realize what is going on, my head seems to be in many places at once. I try to reach out the help but i cant seem to move. Tetora glances over at me through one eye and something happens. I dont see what is going on in front of me anymore. I see it but it is different; Tetora is small and wears similar but forgien clothing. Demise is considerably smaller than when I saw him before, he wears decorated clothing, more armoured than before. I no longer lie in the cobblestone street and the brick building wall Demise was pressing Tetora against is now wooden. The street is wooden as well and has turned into a room, I could see chests spilling with gold and jewels in the background.

It is all I have time to absorb in a few seconds. I did not think much upon it at the moment. I come back to reality as Tetora strikes Demise with magic once more and runs towards me as his grip faulters and I black out again.

I open my eyes again. I should be dead I remember. I see blood everywhere once more, this time i know it is only my blood. This time there is no Tetora, no Demise, just me. I have to get up, I have to run. I know I am still alive for a reason, and right now the only reason I can think of is to help Ghirahim.

I will myself up, pain shooting through my entire body, but something other than the pain is what i focus on. Nothing was ever done succesfully by focusing on the negative things. I run, tripping and slipping in the rain, to the Isle of Songs where the Goddess Hylia resides. I make it half way through the winding gardens to the circular cobblestone center and I collapse. I cant, I cant do it anymore. My body wont let me, I have no more blood to bleed, no more pain to feel and no mind to think straight. All I can do is speak and hope that the Goddess will hear my pleas. "Please...!" My voice is strained terribly and my tears choke my voice even more. I know I am going to die now, so I let everything out. "Great Goddes Hylia..! Please..hear me..! I know that I am finished...but he is not..please..I beg you for one last chance...I want to help him! My life may mean nothing to you..but I ask that you spare me..so that i can help him! I want to be of assistance...I know I can be...Please Goddess...if you are as great as you seem...hear my plea..!" I drop my head and try to breathe, but the tears keep coming and i am choking myself. "...please..." I manage to utter one more time before my vision goes black around the edges. My eyes begin to feel heavy and i grow tired and sick of the sight of my own blood. Just as I begin to close my eyes I see white feet step into my weakening view. For a moment I think it is Ghirahim, as I focus on them more, I realise the white is a dress, and the feet are slender and pale residing in pale sandals. I do not know who they belong too, but I dont care. I close my eyes, all I want to do now is rest...rest...forever...

Chapter 9:

Final Battle

"You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. Or you can fight me in a place I have prepared without interference. Your choice."

It was the first time I had re-encountered Demise after what had happened all those years ago. It was also the first time Ghirahim's true madness had shown to me. During the fight between he and Master Link, he had transformed to full Sword Spirit form. As a final attempt to finish him off, Master Link put full force into a stab into Ghirahim's chest. As this happened I felt the stab in my own chest but there was no damage. It is strange to me still how something like this could happen, complete opposites are exactly alike but can be so different.

Master Link met with Demise and engaged in battle, in other words, Ghirahim and I began to battle.

We stand yards apart from each other in a completely white surrounding. Mist covers the ground which we stand on, rippling under our feet. The ripples slowly reach out toward each other, finally they touch. When they do, I feel a pulling in my chest so suddenly it makes me gasp. I know Ghirahim feels it too, this means that on the outside our swords have made contact, Master Link and Demise's battle has ensued.

For a while we just stand there looking at each other, and then the silence is broken. "You felt it too, didnt you? When your...Master...thought he could finish me off..."

I decided there would be no use in lying or staying quiet, "Yes..."

"Then you know. This fight will end in your favor."

"...Yes..."

"...i supposed you're happy about that.."

"not ecspecially..."

"oh?"

I take amoment to think, i do not want to tell him what i know will happen once this fight is over. So i stear the question back at him. "What will happen to you? Once this is over what's next for the Demon Lord Ghirahim?"

He takes a moment to think this over carefully, and after a while, " I dont know..."

Before i can continue, our surroundings shake, and i notice the ripples below us are becoming increasing my faster. Every time they touch our surroundings become more blurred and shakey. Ghirahim's face is straight as he looks at me and says flatly, "I'm afraid our time is up, Fi... Im glad i got to see you one last time. even if it is in this false form..."

Before i have time to think i blurt out, "I remember everything..!" I dont have time to see Ghirahim's reaction before he disappears along with everything else around me. And then everything, all the darkness, madness and hate, all the light and memories flood into my heart. I know what its like to feel again, but i also know that this means that Demise has been defeated, locked away inside of the Master Sword.

I remember everything, and now my life will come to an end once more.

Master Link exits the realm Demise had created to battle him in and is reunited with Her Grace. I do not want Her Grace to think that I am putting off my mission, so I come out of the Master Sword and beckon Master Link to a section of the Sealed Temple which is to be the Master swords resting place. I want to thank him, I want to show in some way, tell him why this has all happened. But i am still in my Sword Spirits form, i can feel emotion but i cannot show it. But all that comes out is, "My purpose here is complete. therefore, I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as Master and servant. Drive the sword into the pedistal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end." He gives a shocked look, so i try to explain further. "Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedistal and bring the Goddess's mission to an end. Now, Master, it is time to conclude our necessary companionship." On the inside i begin to feel a rising in my chest, anxiety or fear or sadness...but no...i think i remember that it is something else. Something that i have not felt for a long time. Master Link does as i ask and drives the Master Sword into the pedistal. But i feel as if i owe him something more, i never really did get the chance to thank him properly. Now that i feel some humanity returning, maybe i could do it.

I manage to materialize once more and speak, but i am still in the same Spirit form and voice.

"Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record. I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link... But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call..." I know it now, what i am feeling, "...happiness.

Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away. Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself... Thank you, Master. May we meet again in another life..." That is truely my deepest wish, for all of us, even Ghirahim to meet again once more. Even if none of us know it, we would still be able to feel it in our souls that we know each other, and that what we accomplished in this life bonds us together.

I feel myself fade away into the Master Sword. I am awake and aware of what is going to happen. I am inside of the white haze inside of the sword where somewhere Demise's hatred sleeps, and so does Ghirahim's.

And then i see him. He looks like his old self, I realize that i do too. Is this what its like? This form is the happiest I had ever been, does this mean that i am ready to live an after life of peace and happiness? That would certainly be a nice thing to have. Ghirahim extends a hand toward me and i slowly walk over and take it. He leads me on into the white mists. I dont exactly remember what happened after that or when i began to truely fade away and sleep. But I dont think much of that really matters, all i know is my second life came to a rather peaceful end.

And I am glad for that final and small peace.

I am thankful.

Chapter 10:

An Unexpected Journey

"Hear my voice...awaken once more...you are finally free...live as you deserve too..."

I am wandering. Where am I? How did i get here? Master Link, where is he? I have been separated from him, this is not good. I must find him. Wait. I can sense the Goddess Hylia ahead, but it is faint.

I take physical form and bow. "Greetings." I announce. But the reply i get is not what i was expecting. "Who are you?" comes from a young girl that i know i faintly recognize. She wears common clothing which is somewhat unfamiliar to me, her striking blonde hair and red cloth around her neck are what stand out to me the most. I answer her question thinking that she should already know the answer, but i am never one to question the Great Hylia. "The name that was given to me was Fi. I was created by the Goddess Hylia." And then an odd response from the girl. "...We know someone named Hylia."

"You do? Funny, I sense a little of her presence in you..what is your name?"

"My name is Tetra. It's nice to meet you, Fi." That name. I know I have hear it, or something like it many times before...but where? I let it escape me for a moment, "Tetra..." I catch myself "well, the same to you, Tetra." Saying the name makes me feel as though I know it even more. It's strange. "I know why you feel Hylia's presence in me. Would you like to know why?"

" Yes, actually I would." Shouldnt I know the answer to that question? I can find anything in my memory banks that would tell me what is going on.

Tetra begins to explain that she is a reincarnation of Great Hylia and that there are many other like her in her group. There are also reincarnations of Master Link, and various other people who all had something to do with our mission. Somehow they all ended up working together.

Naturally, if incarnations of Master Link and Great Hylia have been grouped together and brought here, so could Demise, or Ganondorf as he had come to be known. If this had happened...I wonder if Ghirahim ended up here too. It was his voice I had heard before. Just before I managed to find this place. Where was I anyway? I remember Master Link was ready to fight Demise and...that was it...

I have to find Master Link, my calculations predict that my best chance at finding him will be to stay with Tetra and her group.

And so I did.

It is now my life, they are now my life. I am finally human again. I have my old friend back and my former master. My memories, all of them, have finally returned, permanently. Things have happened, bad, awkward and good. But it has been part of my life, it has made me who I am today.

And I wouldnt want it any other way.

-END

for now ;)


End file.
